


them's the breaks

by negi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, inspired by the regular mv, jaehyun likes being praised, slight power play?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negi/pseuds/negi
Summary: Jaehyun learns the fun way that the world of street racing isn't as shiny as he thought it was.





	them's the breaks

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** i do not condone street racing irl - it is extremely dangerous and careless. this fic is purely for entertainment only.
> 
> inspired by the regular mv where doyoung has a gun and jaehyun is racing a go-kart. also this was done quickly because i really should be working on other things and it's not beta’d so please bear with me ><

In Jaehyun’s city, it’s eat or be eaten. Either pledge yourself to the one least likely to kill you, or keep your head down and hope for the best. Jaehyun, with his slicked purple hair and his affinity for piercings, never really found the appeal in the latter. He’s always wanted to _be_ somebody, so when he won an old car in a game of poker and found out he was pretty damn good at driving it, he took to the city’s most flamboyant cry for attention: street racing.

His car - Jane, he named her - has seen better days, but with every upgrade he gives her, the more people begin to learn his name. Jaehyun _wins._ He wins like the sport was invented for him, and that catches eyes. In this town, top racers are owned by mobs. Jaehyun doesn’t care to learn the specifics, but he knows that signing with a gang gives you protection and a chunk of the pot, which, depending on how many people bet on the race, can be more money than Jaehyun ever imagined seeing at once. So when he’s approached by a representative of one of the biggest names in the underworld with promises of a lavish racing lifestyle, Jaehyun doesn’t have to think twice about it. He made the choice to dump his mesley savings into a car in order to play a risky game, so why not continue seeing it through?  
  
  
  
Jaehyun is all smiles and rosy cheeks when he pulls into the back parking lot of an old style building. Not even the thick blanket of smog hanging low in the air can put a damper on his mood that night.

A tall man in a long brown coat nods at Jaehyun as he approaches a metal door decked out in countless locks and a few bullet holes. “Did you win again today?” he asks with a friendly smile.

“You know it,” Jaehyun says.

The man unlocks the door and holds it open with a twinkle in his eye that never seems to fit in with his line of work. His eyes shine almost as much as the large silver earring wrapping around his lobe. “Proud of you,” he says.

“Thanks, Johnny.” Jaehyun heads down the supply hall then detours into the kitchen where he weaves through cooking stations and plucks hors d'oeuvres from pans, hidden amongst the hustle and bustle of chefs following instructions fired rapidly at them in Chinese.

Once caught and shooed out of the kitchen, Jaehyun ends up in the front room of a nightclub and immediately feels underdressed, as usual. The club is styled like a speakeasy with fancy, shiny accessories added for flare. Staff wear uniforms of flapper dresses and suit vests adorned with gold jewelry and carry trays of exquisite cocktails. Guests often stick to theme, though some prefer to come in more modern fashion. Neon lights and sleek gambling tables mesh with olden decor to form a pocket of space that feels both frozen in time and plucked right from the electric world outside. Despite knowing that it’s all a front for more nefarious operations, Jaehyun still thinks the place is elegant - a classy yet cool space for someone with a growing reputation, such as himself.

“Hey, golden boy,” Yuta, the bartender, calls. “Leave Jane here tonight and have my drinks for once.”

Jaehyun leans his weight against the laquered wood of the bar but shakes his head. “I can’t do that to my girl,” he says.

Yuta sighs. “Then stop by when you’re not driving. We have our own car service for a reason.” He nods his head to the door behind him, nestled between shelves of alcohol and stacks of crystal glasses. “You know he’s waiting for you, right? Been testing his patience lately or something?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “What’s he gonna do, fire his biggest moneymaker?” He ignores Yuta’s eye roll and pats him on the shoulder as he rounds the corner of the bar and slips into the off-limits back hall. There’s no trace of charming, old-fashioned gimmicks back here - only fluorescent light fixtures and cold walls of peeling paint. Armed guards occasionally pass him by with a nod or stand stationed in front of specific locked rooms, but today, the door at the end of the hall stands slightly ajar, casual among the heavy atmosphere of a mob hideout.

He knocks for good measure and is met with a simple, “Enter.” The room is an office devoid of tacky treasures, focused more on the necessities of running a business, in layman’s terms. For safety reasons there are no windows, but fake plants make the seclusion a little more bearable. Books line one wall, paintings hang on another. A private bathroom is tucked into a far corner. Two plush leather chairs sit in the center of the room with a low table between them, perfect for discussions over drinks, and an accompanying liquor cabinet stands not far off to the side. At the end of the room is a large mahogany desk neatly organized with paperwork, a laptop, and what looks to be a bloody letter opener. Jaehyun doesn’t ask.

“Thank you for showing up,” the man behind the desk says, closing the book he’d been reading. He wears a sleek black suit today with a black shirt underneath, and Jaehyun swears he sees new shimmers of blue in his hair.

“I got here as soon as I could, Doyoung,” Jaehyun says cheekily, leaning against the armrest of one of the leather chairs.

Doyoung makes a noise that Jaehyun’s come to recognize as _I know you’re lying but it’s not important enough for me to care._

Jaehyun shoves his hands in his pockets and feels his lips turn up into a cocky smile. “So, how much did I make you this time?” he asks.

Doyoung peers over the rim of his glasses, hint of amusement on his face. “200 grand,” he says. “It was a big one. Looks like Mr. Oh decided to bet a hefty amount on his racer tonight.”

Jaehyun snorts. “His mistake.”

Doyoung takes his glasses off and carefully tucks them into the front pocket of his blazer. He smiles. “Yes, I heard it was a very clear win. You never cease to impress me.”

Jaehyun shifts his weight, squaring his shoulders at the compliment.

Doyoung opens the top drawer of his desk and pulls out a wad of cash bundled with a rubber band. “Your cut,” he says. Jaehyun comes forward to take the money and Doyoung places a gentle finger over his hand. “I’m proud of you, Jaehyun.” He sits back in his chair and picks up a file from his desk. “Enjoy yourself tonight, if you wish. You’ve earned it.”

And so, Jaehyun figures, why not?  
  


――――

  


Jaehyun is woken the next morning by sharp, loud knocking. He groans at the sluggish weight in his head but fortunately feels only a tolerable amount of pain. Pushing himself up onto his elbows, he blinks a few times and realizes that he’s in bed in his apartment. A glance at his bedside table tells him that he didn’t drive Jane home the previous night, car keys not in their usual spot. He must have taken advantage of one of the “company” cars after all. At least it probably made Yuta happy.

The knocks come again, more insistently this time, so Jaehyun stumbles out of the sheets twisted around his body and crosses his studio to the front door. “Jungwoo?” he asks, voice groggy. “How did… I didn’t buzz you in.”

Jungwoo’s eyes, always observant and unnervingly gentle, bore into Jaehyun and slowly travel downwards. Jaehyun quickly follows his gaze and breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees that he’s at least wearing underwear. Jungwoo pulls a sucker from his mouth with a loud _pop_ and says, “Urgent message from Doyoungie.”

Jaehyun holds back a grin - he still finds it amusing that Jungwoo is able to get away with such a nickname - and nods. “What is it?”

Jungwoo puts the candy back in his mouth and moves it to one cheek so he can talk. “You’re throwing the race tonight.”

Jaehyun freezes, body understanding what was just said to him before his cloudy mind can catch up. He lets out a half-hearted laugh. “What?”

Jungwoo raises an eyebrow and repeats, in his sugar-sweet voice: “The race. Lose it.”

Jaehyun’s expression morphs from confusion to shock to anger. “What? Why would I do that? I’ve been _winning_ almost every race for months. I’ve made Doyoung too much money for you to even think about telling me this bullshit.”

“Don’t shoot the messenger,” Jungwoo says nonchalantly. “I’m only here in person because you left your phone at the club and I’m not in the mood to get blood on my hands this early.” He points his lollipop at Jaehyun. “But I will if you come at me.” Then he flashes a smile and gives Jaehyun a hug, slipping his forgotten phone into his hand, and turns on his heel back down the stairs and out of sight, leaving Jaehyun cemented in his doorway.  
  
  
  
Doyoung is in the middle of a meeting with a couple particularly suspicious characters with more guns hidden on their bodies than should be possible when Johnny enters the office with a disgruntled look on his face.

“Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen,” Doyoung says politely, but when he stands in front of Johnny, he frowns. “It’s 10 in the morning - what could possibly have gone wrong already?” he whispers harshly.

Johnny points a thumb behind him, silver rings on his fingers glimmering at the movement. “The kid isn’t too happy about his orders. Says he _demands_ to speak to you. Pretty sure he’d try to bust the back door down if I wasn’t holding Jane’s keys hostage.”

Then a yelp sounds from down the hall and a few moments later, Jaehyun bursts into the room with Yuta right behind him, panting.

“He shoved past me when I came through the side door,” Yuta says, wiping at his face. “He’s scrappy.”

“Doyoung, what the _hell!_ ” Jaehyun shouts, attempting to step even further into the office but pathway blocked by Johnny’s towering form. The armed men reach tentatively into their coats, unsure if Jaehyun is a threat or just stupid.

Doyoung briefly rubs at his forehead before putting a smile back on his face and returning to the hitmen sitting in his chairs. “I’m so sorry, boys. It appears something unexpected has come up. But don't worry - I am very interested in your boss’s services.” He shakes both of their hands as they stand and walks them to the door. “Please give her my best regards and let her know that Jungwoo will be over within the week to discuss numbers.”

“Doyoung--”

Doyoung shoots Jaehyun a glare that effectively shuts him up, though it doesn’t alleviate his anger. “Johnny, please escort our guests out. Yuta, you may go as well.”

Johnny hesitates, but he does as he’s told. Yuta follows behind, just glad to be away from the eventual carnage.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun says again, slamming the door shut behind him and stalking after his boss, whom he _thought_ respected him.

Doyoung faces Jaehyun and leans on his desk in a graceful, practiced way. His black pants, cinched at his thin waist, and the colorful silk shirt tucked into them give him a beautiful shape. The deep, unbuttoned cut of the collar feels dangerous. “I don’t appreciate my meetings being interrupted,” he says.

Jaehyun scoffs. “Yeah? Well I don’t like being told to _throw a race._ ” He stands in front of Doyoung with his arms crossed over his chest, determined not to back down.

Doyoung sighs. “I wanted to give you a warning before asking you to do something like this, but it couldn’t be helped. It was an emergency compromise.”

Jaehyun frowns, eyebrows creasing deeply. “What are you talking about?”

Doyoung reaches up and holds Jaehyun’s face gently. “Your naivety is endearing,” he says, pity in his voice. “In this world, races aren't always a ‘may the best man win’ kind of game. Sometimes, they’re business deals.”

Jaehyun’s heart sinks in his chest when he sees where this is going.

Doyoung’s thumb brushes against his cheek. “We got word this morning that someone under my command - some _idiot_ \- went off on his own and tried to rob the Kim Triad’s beloved bakery. It’s been in their family for generations and is mutually agreed upon neutral territory. A lot of damage was done and word got out… I’m sorry, Jaehyun, but the act needs to be paid for, in money and in face. You have to race a driver of their choice tonight, and you have to lose.”

Jaehyun’s expression softens, hurt overtaking anger. His skin feels hot - scalding where Doyoung is touching him. He feels stupid and he feels played. The pride he held in his accomplishments, the pleasure he got in being complimented by a powerful man like Doyoung - he couldn’t trust any of it. Then, realization hits. “My races…” he murmurs. “All of my races, how-- How many of those were fake? Last night, all that money bet against me… I was supposed to win it for you, wasn’t I?” He begins to back away in disgust but Doyoung places both hands on his cheeks and pulls him in.

“No,” Doyoung says softly. “You won. That was you, Jaehyun, I promise. This is the first time I let anyone fix one of your races because you’re good - genuinely good - and you love it out there.”

“So find another way to fix this,” Jaehyun begs, gripping Doyoung’s wrists. “Please, don’t make me lose-- You can’t do that to me.”

Doyoung’s eyes harden and he yanks his hands away and out of Jaehyun’s grasp. “Don’t tell me how to run my business,” he says firmly. “You think I don’t care about my people? You think I’d just toss you to the wolves if I didn’t have to? I cherry picked you from those _nobody_ races and let you show off against all the big bads you wanted. You think I’d let you do that - let you piss off other bosses with your gloating - if I didn’t think you were worth the trouble?”

Jaehyun swallows thickly and drops his arms by his sides. He looks down at the ground and clenches his hands into fists, defeated. He knows that Doyoung runs a tight ship but is, for all intents and purposes, a very good employer in this kind of setting. He wants to be mad at Doyoung - mad at Jane, even - but he signed up for this and he was foolish for not asking questions.

“Oh, baby, come here,” Doyoung says, voice as sweet as a poison candied apple. He urges Jaehyun forward then pulls him by his shirt until they’re chest to chest, Jaehyun’s hands planting themselves on the desk on either side of Doyoung for balance. “What is it that you’ll miss most about winning tonight?”

Jaehyun shrugs. “I dunno,” he mumbles, looking down into the dip of Doyoung’s shirt.

Doyoung raises his head with a finger. “Is it the money?” he asks. “I can give you money.”

“No,” Jaehyun says, because he’s been well taken care of and losing out on winnings from one race won’t hurt him.

Doyoung moves his hand to rest against the side of Jaehyun’s neck. “Is it the rush?”

Jaehyun shrugs again. “Maybe a little,” he says.

Doyoung hums. His hand trails to the back of Jaehyun’s neck and toys with his baby hairs. “Is it the glory?”

Jaehyun hesitates and Doyoung smiles.

“You like that, don’t you? You like the feeling you get when everyone can’t help but focus on you. When your accomplishments make people worship you.” Doyoung brings Jaehyun closer by the neck and tilts his head, lips hovering over Jaehyun’s ear. “If you want someone screaming your name, I’m right here.”

Jaehyun’s jaw drops at the implication, but before he can doubt what he’d just heard, Doyoung steals a kiss and licks into his mouth with persuasive assurance. Realizing that this is indeed happening, Jaehyun’s tongue pushes against Doyoung’s until he’s the one guiding the kiss. He presses Doyoung tighter against the desk and captures his breath in kisses so sloppy the wet noise of spit sliding against spit and heavy panting overtake the quiet of the room. When he needs a moment to breathe, he drags his lips down Doyoung’s neck as he sucks in deeply through his nose, inhaling a vague scent of honey.

Doyoung brings his hand up and runs it through Jaehyun’s outgrown roots. “I made you give up your reward,” he says, “so how about me, hm? I’ll give you a rush.” He pulls Jaehyun’s head up by the hair and kisses him again, messy and deep. “Am I good enough, Jaehyun?”

“Yeah,” Jaehyun breathes.

Doyoung sucks at Jaehyun’s lower lip and lets it slowly slip from his mouth. “Sit down,” he says, and Jaehyun stumbles back into one of the leather chairs in the center of the office with Doyoung coming to a kneel in front of him. Thanks to Jaehyun rushing out of his apartment in anger, he only spared the time to put on sweatpants. Doyoung easily slips them down his thighs and lets them pool around his calves, not sparing a second before mouthing along the line of Jaehyun’s cock prominent against the tight fabric of his briefs.

Jaehyun strips his shirt off and tosses it aside for an unobstructed view.

Doyoung’s eyes flutter up to steal a glance at Jaehyun’s naked torso and he groans. He peels Jaehyun’s underwear off and takes Jaehyun’s dick in his hand, giving it slow, even strokes until small moans escape Jaehyun’s mouth. As he feels Jaehyun grow heavier in his palm, he drags his tongue up the underside of his length and down again in kittenish licks. He presses the flat of his tongue to Jaehyun's tip before wrapping his lips around the head and bobbing shallowly. Jaehyun lets out a long sigh as Doyoung takes him in his mouth, steadily going lower and lower until his nose presses against Jaehyun’s abdomen, cock nudging into his throat. He swallows and Jaehyun shudders beneath him. When he brings his head back up he lets the spit drip down Jaehyun’s dick, using it to jerk Jaehyun in quick bursts. His free hand toys with Jaehyun’s balls while he swirls his tongue around the girth of his cock and licks up precum beading at his tip. Doyoung deepthroats him again and has to hold Jaehyun’s thighs down to stop from being choked.

“Shit,” Jaehyun gasps. He grips Doyoung’s hair in one hand to keep his mouth deep on his dick, thrusting into the wet heat as much as he can. Doyoung sucks loudly against the saliva and precum and suckles on his sensitive head until Jaehyun feels too close for comfort and finally releases his hold on Doyoung’s hair.

Doyoung pulls off slowly, keeping Jaehyun on edge, then stands, wiping the mess on his mouth onto his nice silk sleeve. He looks at Jaehyun as he unbuttons his pants and Jaehyun quickly works on kicking his own clothes the rest of the way off. Doyoung tosses his shoes aside and steps out of his pants and underwear, standing in front of Jaehyun in nothing more than a button down barely covering his half-hard cock. He walks to his desk and Jaehyun can’t take his eyes off of his pale legs. Opening a bottom drawer, Doyoung pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube and Jaehyun can’t believe those have just _been in there_ for who knows how long.

“Do you want to do it, or shall I?” Doyoung asks as he approaches Jaehyun again.

Jaehyun can only stare and open his hand for the lube.

Doyoung smiles and gives it to him, then sits himself in the chair opposite Jaehyun. He maintains eye contact as he spreads his legs and brings a knee to his chest. His silk shirt slips and reveals his dick resting pretty against his thigh.

Jaehyun jolts out of his seat and bangs his leg on the table separating them in his haste to touch Doyoung. He squirts lube onto a shaky hand and rubs the viscous liquid between his fingers to warm it up before pressing the pad of his middle finger to Doyoung’s hole. He watches himself rub at the puckered entrance until Doyoung lets out a quiet moan, then his attention is on Doyoung’s face. He begins to push his finger in and bites his lip right as Doyoung bites his. By the time he’s all the way in, Doyoung has unbuttoned his shirt and slouched in the chair with his other leg propped up on an armrest. Jaehyun thrusts his finger, shallowly at first, but soon Doyoung’s squirming encourages him to move around and try to find where Doyoung likes it.

“Ah, more-- almost,” Doyoung murmurs. A moment later, his eyelids flutter and he gasps airily. “Oh, you got it, baby,” he says, head falling to the side.

Jaehyun works in a second finger and passes over Doyoung’s prostate as often as he can while stretching him open. He wants to watch all of Doyoung’s reactions unfold, but he can’t help himself and leans in to kiss him as he thrusts his fingers faster. Doyoung drapes his arms over Jaehyun’s shoulders and moans into the kisses, mouth occasionally falling open and letting Jaehyun’s tongue lick against his.

At three fingers knuckle-deep, Doyoung’s composure starts to crumble. “Fuck me, Jaehyun,” he keeps muttering. “I’m good, fuck-- Fuck me.”

Jaehyun rubs over Doyoung's prostate a little longer before sliding his fingers out, and the shiver that runs through Doyoung’s body goes straight to his dick. He opens the condom and needs to concentrate fully on putting it on before he manages to ask, “How should we…?”

Doyoung, with his legs spread wide, thighs resting on either armrest of his chair, runs a hand through his hair and says, “However you want to collect your prize.”

Jaehyun’s immediate thought is the desk. Doyoung is always behind it making decisions and, evidently, it’s where he would fix Jaehyun’s races. He wants to take Doyoung on that powerful desk. He glances at it for just a second, but it’s enough for Doyoung to understand. With a smile, Doyoung stands from his chair and lets his shirt slip from his shoulders onto the floor as he walks to his desk. He shoves the files off, clearing room for himself, and sits. Jaehyun follows and crashes their lips together, kissing desperately with a force that pushes Doyoung to lay back against the cool wood. Jaehyun hoists Doyoung’s hips up to adjust their angle then moves his hands to his ass, spreading his cheeks wide. Doyoung groans against his lips.

“I’m mad that you’re telling me to lose,” Jaehyun breathes hotly into Doyoung’s mouth. He presses his cockhead against Doyoung’s entrance.

“You’re competitive,” Doyoung says, breath hitching when he feels Jaehyun begin to push. He rolls his hips slowly. “It makes you so, so good.”

Jaehyun enters Doyoung with a strong, steady thrust and they both moan at the sensation. Jaehyun doesn’t stop until he’s all the way in, hips pressed firmly against Doyoung’s ass, and Doyoung’s thighs shake. They stay like that for a minute, Jaehyun staring down at Doyoung, his feared crime boss, biting his lip in anticipation of being fucked, and he starts to think that this tradeoff isn’t so bad. But he isn’t fooling anyone - at the end of the day, there’s still no question of who has who wrapped around their finger, so he needs to use this authorized moment of control to the fullest. He pulls out almost completely then slams back in to the hilt, groaning deep in his throat at how tightly Doyoung sucks him in. He fucks Doyoung in these long, nearly broken strokes and Doyoung tosses his head back, moaning loudly every time Jaehyun bottoms out inside of him. Jaehyun keeps a hard grip on Doyoung’s hips and easily pulls his light frame down onto his dick at each thrust.

“Fuck, Jaehyun,” Doyoung whines, arms splayed out above his head. _“Jaehyun.”_

Having Doyoung chant his name like _that_ is infinitely more satisfying than a crowd of drunk strangers cheering for him. He wants to hear even more praises. He pulls out completely and twists Doyoung’s body over and Doyoung quickly gets the message, sitting on his knees with his hands holding his upper body high. Jaehyun thrusts in again and this new angle has Doyoung’s mouth dropping open and his toes curling.

“Oh god,” Doyoung gasps, back arching. He can feel sweat dripping down his legs and back but he doesn’t care. “Jaehyun--” He breaks off into a shocked cry when Jaehyun bites down at the crook of his neck and sucks the indented skin until an angry red blotch forms all around it. He whimpers when Jaehyun’s thumbs brush up his body and toy with his nipples. He can feel Jaehyun’s body heat burning against his skin and he leans into the suffocating warmth as his whole frame is swayed back and forth from Jaehyun pounding into him. Jaehyun brings one hand down to jerk Doyoung off and Doyoung’s arms almost give out.

“Tonight will be a lie,” Jaehyun breathes against Doyoung's ear. “Your lie.”

Doyoung reaches for Jaehyun's cheek and turns his head enough to catch Jaehyun's lips in a kiss. “Of course, baby,” he says, words unsteady as he's fucked faster. “You're my winner-- my best boy. You're so good, Jaehyun.” A sudden hard thrust sends Doyoung forward with a broken moan, catching himself on his elbows and back arching to ride out the pleasure. He spreads his legs wider and lets Jaehyun fuck him down onto his desk and get his tumultuous emotions out with his body.

Jaehyun groans at how well Doyoung takes anything he gives him. He leans over and kisses along Doyoung's shoulder blades and Doyoung pushes his hips back, craving the feeling of every inch of Jaehyun buried deep inside of him. “Tell me how good I am,” Jaehyun demands - possibly his only chance to ask such a thing from Doyoung.

Doyoung can't answer for a moment, moans the only thing slipping from his mouth, but then he gasps out, “I knew you were good right away.” He pushes himself up onto his hands again and rolls his hips deliciously slow. “I saw you race and I knew I wanted you. I wanted you so bad, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun moans under his breath at the validation. He suddenly pulls out completely, making Doyoung whimper and shake at the loss, and in a spur of the moment decision, he sits himself in Doyoung's chair behind the desk. Doyoung catches his breath then immediately slinks off the desk and into Jaehyun's lap. He is known for his smarts, after all.

“Forgive me, Jaehyun?” Doyoung asks sweetly, stroking Jaehyun's cheek as he hovers over his dick. “It's just one race, baby, don't be upset.” He leans in and kisses Jaehyun slowly, moaning softly as he ruts against Jaehyun's stomach, and all the fight easily - terrifyingly - gets sucked out of Jaehyun.

“I'm not upset,” he mutters, swallowing Doyoung's tiny whimpers. He holds Doyoung's sides and urges him down, and Doyoung obliges. He sinks all the way onto Jaehyun's dick and jerks his hips in tight circles, panting open-mouthed against Jaehyun's lips.

“That's my Jaehyun,” Doyoung coos, kissing along his jawline. He lifts up slowly then drops down quickly, fucking himself on Jaehyun's cock in a steady pace.

Jaehyun isn't so collected at this point, though, and tightly grips Doyoung's ass cheeks to keep him in place as he thrusts up when Doyoung comes down, making Doyoung moan and collapse into Jaehyun's chest. Jaehyun's eyes flutter shut and he groans on every breath at the feeling of Doyoung's tight walls stroking against his dick.

“Fuck,” Doyoung gasps, mouthing languidly against Jaehyun’s neck. He reaches down to jerk himself in time with Jaehyun rubbing against his prostate, thighs quivering from where they hold him up. He can feel himself getting close and he whispers it into Jaehyun's ear.

Jaehyun moans and thrusts faster, bouncing Doyoung in his lap until Doyoung has to wrap his free arm around Jaehyun's neck to keep himself close. They kiss desperately, spit dripping down chins and tongues clashing messily, and Doyoung tenses in Jaehyun's arms until he comes with a powerful jolt, fingers slipping against Jaehyun's shoulder and cum shooting onto Jaehyun's chest. He sucks in large breaths and shakes as Jaehyun fucks him through his orgasm, whimpering as his own strokes begin to overstimulate himself.

“Jaehyun,” he gasps, pressing his forehead to the crook of Jaehyun's neck. He rolls his hips again, still working Jaehyun's cock. “My Jaehyun…”

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun groans back, losing patience and fucking into Doyoung quick and hard, hungry to get off. Doyoung clenches around him and Jaehyun sees stars. His jaw drops and Doyoung is there, kissing him through every shallow gasp until he’s coming, hips jerking and cock twitching inside of Doyoung. It takes a while for his body to calm and his heart to settle, and Doyoung coaxes him through all of it.

“Amazing, Jaehyun,” Doyoung hums, planting lazy, lethargic kisses on his cheek that make Jaehyun smile. He stays seated until Jaehyun starts going soft, then he carefully lifts himself off and stands on slightly wobbly legs next to the chair. He leans in and kisses Jaehyun one more time before walking, naked, to his private bathroom. While Doyoung cleans up, Jaehyun stares at the ceiling in awe.

A knock at the office door nearly makes Jaehyun’s heart give out. “Uh--” he stammers, ready to dive beneath Doyoung’s desk, but then Doyoung exits the bathroom in a fresh suit and only a hint of exertion still on his face. He tosses Jaehyun a baggy T-shirt, which he hurries to put on while scooting his chair closer to the desk to hide his lower half.

As soon as Doyoung opens the door, Jungwoo’s eyes dart towards Jaehyun. He’s chewing gum this time. “Just making sure everything’s settled for tonight,” he says.

Doyoung smiles. “Yes, I think we’re all good here.”

Jungwoo laughs and it’s beautiful and clear, a contrast to the underlying tone of his words. “I bet you are.” He nods his head at Doyoung, winks at Jaehyun, then returns to the front of the club.

By the time Doyoung closes the door and begins to pick clothes up off the floor, Jaehyun’s ears are burning hot and embarrassment starts kicking in. If Doyoung notices, he doesn’t say anything. He merely takes the clothes to the bathroom and drops them into a laundry basket, then heads to his liquor cabinet for a simple bottle of water. He stands next to Jaehyun, leaning casually against the desk Jaehyun just fucked him on, and drinks.

Jaehyun feels like he should say something. “I’m sorry,” he settles on. “I mean, I think I was right to be upset, but I should have known you wouldn’t ask that of me for no reason. I was out of line.”

Doyoung seems pleased. He hands Jaehyun the water and strokes his hair. “If I ever need to take anything away from my people, I’ll always offer something in return.” He waits for Jaehyun to chug half of the bottle before leaning in and kissing him. “Always.”

Jaehyun will never be happy about losing, especially not if he has to do it on purpose, but he’d be lying if he said that the way Doyoung is looking at him doesn’t make him just a little curious about what their exchange will be next time.

**Author's Note:**

> hmm this doyoung ended up being kinda similar to the doyoung in [postcode envy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540882), which was unintentional and i don’t really like that it feels unoriginal, but that’s how the dynamic played out so i just rolled with it. i promise this won’t be how i write doyoung in every fic! i also swear i will get better at writing sex scenes so they don't take up 80% of my time and agony asdkfkdf
> 
> also, side note: i went back and forth in my head debating over how the sex scene should go and i finally settled on doyoung bottoming to give jaehyun a chance to feel like he has some control over the whole situation, but it really could have gone either way and i just want to say that i love dojae’s versatility so much!!  
>   
> say hi!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/negibun)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/negibun)  
> 


End file.
